The Dark Princess
by SilverDagger640
Summary: Only one person can call Voldemort Tom and get away with it his little sister, Janeane.  Even the Death Eaters love her.  What happens when Draco Malfoy falls in love with her?  Will he survive her brother and protector, Fenrir Greyback?  DMOC


**The Dark Princess**

_There is only one person allowed to call the Dark Lord Tom- his little sister, Janeane. DM/OC, AU, OOC_

* * *

"Tommy?" Janeane asked her older brother sleepily, "I'm tired." 

The Dark Lord momentarily ceased cursing the writhing wizard on the ground. He turned to look at his younger sister and frowned slightly. She was wrapped in a deep purple cloak as if very cold and wore a fitted lavender tee shirt with tight denim jeans- muggle clothes, but comfortable nonetheless. Long straight hair reached just below her shoulders and was black with light blonde highlights. Janeane stood up from her spot on the ground where she had been laying on a fleece blanket while the younger male Death Eaters tried to eye her discreetly.

"Honestly." Tom muttered before turning back to the panting wizard, "You are all dismissed with the exception of my Inner Circle. McNair, do not think I am done with you. Lord Voldemort repays-"

"-all as to what they've earned. Dear Merlin, save us." Janeane sighed.

Tom glared daggers at her while the Death Eaters tried to hide their sniggering as they disapparated. Only Bellatrix, Narcissa, Lucius, Draco, Severus, Avery, Fenrir, and Nott remained.

Narcissa rushed over to Janeane and began to stroke her hair while casting the occasional spell to insure she looked nice. The older witch had fallen in love with Janeane, having always desired a daughter and Tom knowing Janeane could use a mother figure. Draco rolled his eyes at the fuss she was making and knelt alongside the others.

"You poor thing." Narcissa cooed, "You must be dreadfully tired! I'll have the houselves fix you a nice cup of hot cocoa. Does whipped cream sound good?"

"That would be lovely, Cissy." Janeane smiled and hugged her warmly.

"Lucius, your wife is making a scene." Nott smirked.

"Let Narcissa alone, Nott." Severus snapped.

"All of you will kindly shut up now." Tom said commandingly and glared at Janeane, "I do not appreciate your little comments in front of my followers."

"Oh? I'm so sorry, your highness!" she mock bowed causing Draco to snigger, "See, Tom? Draco thinks it's bloody hilarious."

Lucius elbowed his son sharply in the ribs and Draco gasped before grimacing at the unexpected blow. Tom raised an eyebrow.

"Anyways, I wondered, Lucius, if Janeane might spend the weekend at Malfoy Manor? I have business to attend to that is… unfit for someone her age." Tom said.

"We'd be delighted to have her!" Narcissa exclaimed happily turning to Janeane, "I'll bring you with Bella and I when we go for our manicures. It's the most adorable little shop in Diago-"

"Mum." Draco interrupted.

"What? Oh, oh, right. Sorry, I got a tad carried away there." Narcissa blushed lightly.

Tom smiled slightly, "Quite alright, Narcissa. Now, seeing as this will be an extended visit I will need Avery, Nott, and Fenrir stationed around the Manor's borders for the duration. Two at a time with six hour shifts. You may figure out the schedule otherwise. Other than that, you are all invited to Riddle Manor for dinner."

They took a portkey to Riddle Manor and socialized in the ballroom while the houselves prepared their food.

"How are you, darling?" Fenrir asked Janeane, "Is _he_ treating you alright?"

He was tall and inhumanly strong, but always pleasant to her. His sharpened teeth that once scared her to the point of nearly crying no longer seemed threatening.

"Very well, thanks for asking." Janeane smiled, "And you know Tom. Overprotective git."

"You're lucky to have him, love. Very powerful or I wouldn't have allied with him, of course." Fenrir smirked.

"Mhm, well power tends to create ego problems." She returned his smirk.

Draco joined their conversation hesitantly. Secretly, Fenrir Greyback terrified him whether an ally or not. The fact that Fenrir knew this and thoroughly enjoyed taunting him about it only added to his current anxiety.

"Ego problems?" Draco asked, "You alone would insult the Dark Lord, Janeane."

"Yes. Tom's an arrogant prick just like you." She said teasingly and with a smile, "Fenrir, will you show me that thing you were talking about? The new physical defense move you mentioned?"

Fenir grinned, baring his sharpened teeth and in an instant held a fistful of Draco's middle length blond hair so that his head was pulled back and Fenrir's opposite arm was choking him slightly. Draco's feet dangled a good distance from the floor and he kicked back at Fenrir.

"Let me down, Greyback!" Draco growled.

"Now, now, Draco, you're a Death Eater. You should be able to best a- what was it you called me last week? A weak, filthy, mudblood, werewolf?" Fenrir smirked and tightened his grip.

"Oh, let him down. I feel bad now." Janeane pouted.

Fenrir released Draco immediately, bowed, and strode off to speak with Bella.

"I'm sorry, Draco, but you're so much fun to tease." Janeane rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, you're definitely a tease." He smirked and waggled his eyebrows.

"I do hope I simply heard you're conversation incorrectly?" Tom asked from behind.

"Probably, but you're too arrogant to admit you've done anything incorrectly." Janeane hugged him and smirked.

"So sweet, yet so sarcastic." Tom shook his head with a grin.

* * *

Janeane combed her still wet hair and searched her wardrobe finally choosing a pair of tight-fitting denim flare jeans and a white spaghetti strap tank top. She put on her silver necklace with an emerald 'S' for Slytherin on it. Deciding some fresh air would do her good, she went for a walk through the camp hoping to find Fenrir.

The barracks were militay in the sense that they housed the Dark Lord's followers, but aside from their occupants the barracks were lavish single-floored manors. They became increasingly beautiful the closer the manor was to the castle where Tom stayed and only the Inner Circle were priveleged enough to have these.

The training area was far away from the castle and- of course- was where Janeane knew Fenrir would be. As she approached the training grounds, she heard voices and turned to watch what was happening.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it, but either way please R&R. The second section has not been edited or revised or anything like that because I am currently too lazy to be bothered with it. I really can't express how much reviews mean to us wanna-be-JK-Rowling-authors. And if you're also a wanna-be (don't deny it) like me, well, you know just what I'm talking about. Oh, and if you have any ideas I'm very wiling to hear them- I love plot bunnies even once I have a story going. Thanks all! 


End file.
